<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hydrokinesis by TheDarkChocolateLord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355030">Hydrokinesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord'>TheDarkChocolateLord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeptober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, Screw Linh's biological parents, Tiergan is a valid adult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Linh needs a place to practice her hydrokinesis. <br/>Written for Keeptober 2020 for the prompt "Ability".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Linh Song &amp; Tiergan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeptober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hydrokinesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Tiergan?" Linh stood in the doorway of Tiergan's office. "Um, can I talk to you for a minute?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. What's going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linh made her way into the room, taking a seat in one of the dark blue armchairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's going to say no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's going to think you just need to keep better control of your ability.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How do you know he's any different from your birth parents, that he's not faking it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you don't ask, the answer is always no, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she reminded herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just try, okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"The water is overpowering here; it's not like Alluveterre where it's just a river, it's the entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>ocean</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And I'm kind of wondering if there's somewhere I can practice before I lose control and—" </span>
  <em>
    <span>And cause another flood like the one in Atlantis that collapsed a building and injured three people. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not that I know of around here, but that doesn't mean we can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>build </span>
  </em>
  <span>a place where you can train."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Linh looked up, meeting Tiergan's eyes for the first time since she entered the room. "I mean—that sounds really cool, I just didn't expect it, thank you—are you serious?" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if he's just pretending?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"When I first manifested as a Telepath, I got a Mentor and a safe place to practice. I provide the same thing for my students at Foxfire. I can't help you with getting a Mentor until Foxfire starts back up again, but of course you need a spot to practice. Also, let me know if the ocean ever gets too powerful, and we'll find a solution. Okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks—that sounds great."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't thank me, it's been two days since you moved here and you're a Hydrokinetic right by the ocean. I should have realized this earlier." Tiergan reached for a piece of paper and a pencil. "Where do we start?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>